


Не бойся терять контроль (иногда это нужно)

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Couch Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Gay Sex, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: — Непросто держать всё под своим контролем, не имея возможности даже поспать толком, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, — вздыхает Хонджун. — Я не жалуюсь и не ною, ты не подумай, ведь я знал, на что шёл, и был морально готов, но порой…— Не продолжай, — понимающе качает головой Тэён, перебивая, осторожно кладёт руку на щёку да поглаживает большим пальцем возле уголка губ. — Я знаю, каково это. А ещё знаю отличный способ отвлечься от этого. Хочешь, покажу?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Lee Taeyong
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Не бойся терять контроль (иногда это нужно)

**Author's Note:**

> текст считается продолжением [этого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091426) текста, но спокойно может читаться и отдельно.

Подготовка к новому альбому идёт полным ходом, и Хонджун уже не помнит, когда нормально спал последний раз: практики, съёмки шоу, прямые трансляции в перерывах между тренировками, прогон треков и ночные посиделки в студии смешались в огромную многоцветную спираль, крутящуюся и, тем самым, дурманящую голову. Ему бы в тёплые объятия Тэёна да поспать, можно даже совместить, но времени нет даже на банальные телефонные разговоры, о каких встречах вообще может идти речь.

Единственный выходной за полторы недели вся группа решает провести в общежитии. Кто-то хочет отоспаться, кто-то провести весь день за видеоиграми, кто-то убраться, а кто-то — сам Хонджун, — заявляет, что идёт в свою студию писать треки, пока есть вдохновение, а на деле же привычно отпрашивается у менеджера и направляется в ставшую уже родной за эти месяцы квартиру Тэёна, договорившись с ним об этом заранее.

Его встречает звенящая тишина, и он понимает, что приехал раньше Тэёна. Короткое сообщение в KakaoTalk говорит о том, что тот задерживается, но постарается освободиться как можно раньше. Одному в квартире скучно, Хонджуна клонит в сон, и он сдаётся, решив прилечь и вздремнуть на диване в гостиной.

Он просыпается от ощущения холодных пальцев на своей щеке — видимо, Тэён опять не надел перчатки, хотя на улице мороз, — и, если верить настенным часам, проспал Хонджун часа два. Он ластится к чужой ладони сонным котом, прикрывает глаза и мычит что-то неразборчиво.

— Прости, я приехал так быстро, как только смог, — тихо произносит Тэён, всё так же сидя на полу и виновато улыбаясь. Он выводит кончиками пальцев только себе известные узоры на открытых участках кожи Хонджуна, щекочет едва ощутимыми касаниями, а после подаётся вперёд и оставляет невесомый поцелуй в нос. От такого Тэёна у Хонджуна сердце замирает каждый раз, а после заходится в бешеном ритме, всё нутро щемящей нежностью затапливает, гоняет по сосудам разрывающее изнутри сильное-сильное чувство, о котором — только едва слышно, шёпотом. Чтобы, кроме Тэёна — совсем никто и никогда. Это только для них, для двоих.

Раньше Хонджун думал, что если влюбляться, то только так, чтобы хотелось кричать на весь мир, посвящать песню за песней. Сейчас же, глядя на Тэёна, он думает лишь о том, как оглушительно их тихое счастье, что этим счастьем — редкими встречами, разговорами урывками, невесомыми поцелуями, нежными касаниями, сиплыми стонами — делиться не хочется ни с кем.

— Я скучал, хён, — хриплым ото сна голосом признаётся Хонджун, принимая сидячее положение, сдавленно стонет, потянувшись и прохрустев позвонками, и только тогда разглядывает Тэёна, выискивая малейшие изменения, вновь запоминая всё, до последней детали, ведь кто знает, когда им ещё удастся встретиться. Тэён снова касается его, переплетая с ним пальцы, и Хонджун вспоминает, что собирался сказать ему. — Хён, ты опять без перчаток? Ты заболеть хочешь?

— Ну не ругайся, я не нарочно, — ни капли искренности в словах Тэёна он сейчас не слышит, лишь лукавство вперемешку с коварством даже, и Хонджун уже готовиться закатывать глаза на его следующую фразу. — Зато их так классно греть об тебя, ты бы знал. Ты всегда так реагируешь забавно.

Глаза Хонджун не закатывает, но вот смутиться — смущается ещё как, чувствует, как горят кончики ушей, ненароком вспоминает, как вздрагивает каждый раз от холода на своих боках, когда Тэён решает, что залезть своими ледяными руками ему под толстовку с футболкой — замечательная идея. Что он и делает сейчас. Хонджун возмущается, тянет сдавленное «хён», отворачиваясь, и закусывает щёку. Он снова ругается про себя, ощущая себя нелепо, мысленно даёт подзатыльник за подобную реакцию, но ничего не может с собой поделать — Тэён всё так же сбивает его с толку, явно любит смущать и нагло упивается неподдельными эмоциями Хонджуна.

Он всё ещё до хруста под рёбрами благодарен Тэёну за возможность быть собой, открыто проявлять свои эмоции и чувства.

— Выглядишь уставшим, — пробормотав, меняет тему Хонджун, поворачивается к Тэёну и поджимает губы, глядя на синяки под его глазами.

— Не сильнее твоего, — отмахивается Тэён, слабо улыбается и целует костяшки пальцев до сих пор зажатой в своей ладони руки Хонджуна. — Совсем тяжко?

Вместо ответа, Хонджун лишь кивает, прикрывает на мгновение глаза, а после тянет Тэёна на себя, заставляя его наконец подняться с пола, обнимает его за пояс и утыкается носом в ключицу, вдыхая едва ощутимую смесь из запаха геля для душа, горького кофе и морозного воздуха, запутавшуюся в чужих отросших прядях, застывшую на чуть влажной коже. Подняв голову и коснувшись, наконец, манящих губ, Хонджун улыбается, чувствуя на них привкус клубничного бальзама, что Тэён стащил у него в одну из их прошлых встреч.

— Непросто держать всё под своим контролем, не имея возможности даже поспать толком, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, — вздыхает Хонджун, отстранившись. — Я не жалуюсь и не ною, ты не подумай, ведь я знал, на что шёл, и был морально готов, но порой…

— Не продолжай, — понимающе качает головой Тэён, перебивая, осторожно кладёт руку на щёку да поглаживает большим пальцем возле уголка губ. — Я знаю, каково это. А ещё знаю отличный способ отвлечься от этого. Хочешь, покажу?

Опасный блеск, внезапно появившийся в глазах напротив открыто кричит о каком-то подвохе, несмотря на мягкую улыбку на родном лице, но Хонджун верит Тэёну, поэтому согласно кивает, полностью отдаваясь на волю всему, что тот сможет ему предложить.

— Тогда, — начинает Тэён, устраиваясь удобнее на диване, усаживает Хонджуна к себе на колени, притягивая ближе. Он облизывает губы, смотрит как-то серьёзно, словно выискивает что-то на лице Хонджуна, опускает свои руки на бока, слегка сжимая их, и отчего-то хрипло произносит: — Давай сначала договоримся. Если тебе что-то не понравится, будет больно или неприятно — неважно, физически это будет ощущаться или морально — ты говоришь мне об этом сразу же, идёт?

У Хонджуна мурашки бегут по спине от такого тона Тэёна, сворачиваясь сладким узлом где-то внизу живота, чувство предвкушения чего-то нового, необычного, неизведанного ранее — а иначе и быть не может, Тэён ведь не просто так ведёт себя подобным образом сейчас? — будоражит сознание. В горле отчего-то пересохло, Хонджун пытается что-то сказать, но не выходит, и тогда он снова просто кивает, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал, — мягко просит Тэён, забираясь уже давно согретыми руками под футболку Хонджуна, чуть царапая отросшими ногтями, от чего Хонджун неосознанно дёргается — ему щекотно и приятно одновременно, и, он уверен, Тэёну нравится его реакция. — Это важно. Важно сейчас и будет важно во время. Чуть что — ты сразу даёшь мне знать.

— Хорошо, хён, — хрипит Хонджун, пытаясь привести в норму сбившееся дыхание. Тэён ещё толком ничего с ним не сделал — он предельно нежен и осторожен, расслабляет его короткими поцелуями в шею, шепчет нелепости на ухо, слегка задевая мочку зубами, мнёт бока, пробегает пальцами по рёбрам, но ничего более откровенного не делает, — а Хонджун уже млеет, дышит через раз, смотрит в ответ рассеянно как-то. Ему бы себя по крупицам, на которые он уже начинает рассыпаться от этих прикосновений, собрать обратно, контроль над собой вернуть, но Тэён не даёт — льнёт ближе, касается чуть напористее, мысли дурманит бессвязными смущающими словами.

Ворот футболки оттягивает, на ключице засос оставляет наливаться кровью, языком по нему проводит, надавливая и заставляя Хонджуна голову вбок наклонить да тихо зашипеть. Хонджун жмурится, руками за плечи чужие хватается, непроизвольно пахом своим потирается о чужой, срывая еле слышный полустон-полурык. В следующее мгновение Хонджун ощущает резкий удар ладонью на своей ягодице — не такой сильный, каким бы он мог быть, не будь на нём джинс, но теперь он не сдерживает стон, подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Тэёну. За первым шлепком следует второй — с другой стороны, но в этот раз Хонджун лишь выдыхает сквозь зубы, получая от происходящего удовольствие.

— Ты в порядке? — Тэён звучит обеспокоенно, несмотря на сквозящее в голосе желание, гладит мягко места ударов, оставляет несколько нежных поцелуев на шее.

— В порядке, — Хонджун решает, что обычного «да» Тэёну явно было бы мало, поэтому выдавливает из себя эти слова, хотя разговаривать сейчас ему хочется меньше всего.

— Хорошо, тогда я продолжу, — вразрез с собственными словами, Тэён отстраняет от себя Хонджуна, просит его встать и, когда тот слушается, расстёгивает его джинсы и стягивает их вниз, помогая выпутаться из штанин и оставляя его в одних боксерах и майке. Он проводит руками по внутренней стороне бёдер, двигаясь вверх и пуская по телу целый разряд электричества, не меньше — Хонджуна начинает трясти от простой и привычной ласки, и он снова хватается руками за плечи Тэёна, чтобы не упасть, — задирает футболку, оставляет дорожку коротких поцелуев на подтянутом животе, чуть прикусывает возле тазовой косточки, сразу же пускаясь зализывать, словно кот. Следом он встаёт сам, снимая с Хонджуна и футболку, касается голого плеча губами, ведёт ими до ключицы, снова давит на свежий засос языком и кромкой зубов, и Хонджун кожей ощущает его самодовольную улыбку, когда он вздрагивает и от этих прикосновений.

Хонджун напоминает самому себе оголённый провод, тронешь который — и искры полетят во все стороны, угрожая устроить самый настоящий пожар, только в их случае искры летят от каждой ласки Тэёна в самого Хонджуна, сжигая его изнутри, и он не понимает, когда успел стать настолько чувствительным. Он начинает думать, что чем дальше и больше, тем сильнее на него действует Тэён, с каждым разом находя всё новые точки и места, подразнив которые, он, скорее всего, способен отправить Хонджуна за самый край, даже не доходя до самого главного и приятного. Каждый кусочек кожи, где Тэён оставляет свой след, пылает огнём, потушить который — непосильная задача.

Впрочем, Тэён явно даже не собирается тушить тот пожар, который он сам же и разводит — обходит Хонджуна, встаёт сзади и осторожно толкает его, призывая опуститься коленями на диван, руки его кладёт на спинку ласковым движением, не забывая пробежаться по ним щекотливо, словно крыльями бабочек, кончиками пальцев. Ладонью поясницу гладит, несильно нажимая и заставляя прогнуться в спине, вытянув руки. Поза кажется Хонджуну слишком открытой, пошлой какой-то даже, но он с нетерпением ёрзает, ожидает дальнейших действий Тэёна, взглядом в стенку перед собой впивается, не в силах повернуться назад. Ему отчего-то стыдно перед Тэёном, он всё ещё пытается контролировать себя, но с каждой секундой воздух в комнате становится всё тяжелее и горячее, ещё немного — и лёгкие жечь начнёт приятным покалыванием, — и ловить за крылья собственные мысли, из муравьёв превратившиеся в целый рой саранчи, становится всё сложнее и сложнее.

— Хонджун, — строго зовёт его Тэён, и от одного своего имени, произнесённого _таким_ тоном у Хонджуна дыхание сбивается ещё сильнее, хотя казалось бы — куда ещё сильнее. Он вопросительно мычит, поднимая голову, показывая, что внимательно слушает его, но когда в ответ следует тишина, поворачивается таки в сторону Тэёна и теряется даже — на него смотрят тёмным нечитаемым взглядом. На дне чужих глаз целая бездна, утонуть в которой — раз плюнуть, и Хонджун уже давным давно плещется в ней, не просит никого о помощи, ведь прыгнул в манящую воду сам, ко дну идёт — тоже сам. И ему не страшно, ведь там на самом дне — ждёт Тэён. А сам Тэён сейчас тоже дышит через раз, время от времени жмурясь да закусывая нижнюю губу, дёргает головой немного, словно морок от себя отгоняет. Хрипит так приятно и низко, пуская новую порцию мурашек по коже. — Хватит пытаться контролировать всё, начиная с себя. Расслабься, — снова нежные касания: пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы, чуть царапает по шее, надавливает едва-едва на позвоночник, гладит поясницу, — не сдерживай себя. Отпусти себя сейчас. Ведь это именно то, чего мы и добиваемся.

— Да, прости, хён, я просто… — продолжение фразы тонет в сорванном крике. Правая ягодица горит от нового удара, голова опускается вниз, в глаза лезет отросшая чёлка, а ноги внезапно не держат совсем, но упасть вперёд ему не дают сильные руки на поясе, удерживающие на месте крепкой хваткой.

— Ты просто, — соглашается Тэён, отпуская бока и отстраняясь обратно, стягивает с Хонджуна боксеры, откидывает их в другой конец дивана. — Я знаю, Хонджун-а, я всё знаю. А теперь готовься, — произносит он, после чего резко шлёпает с обеих сторон по очереди по несколько раз, не давая и нескольких секунд на подготовку, о которой сам же и говорил мгновением ранее. Хонджун срывается в громкие стоны, машинально подаётся вперёд, пытаясь уйти от обжигающей приятным огнём боли, и тут же возвращается обратно. — Хорошо, — шепчет Тэён, наклонившись к уху, руками ведёт по спине, потом к груди, сжимает между пальцами соски, и от хриплой похвалы вкупе с ласками Хонджун стонет ещё громче, выгибаясь. — Молодец, Хонджун. Отпусти себя. Давай.

Хонджун и представить даже не мог, что его настолько сильно будет ломать от подобного. Он, конечно, не раз слышал хвалебные речи в свой адрес — в компании, от друзей, фанатов, — но ещё никогда подобное не приносило столько удовольствия, не заставляло закатывать глаза и поджимать пальцы не в силах сдерживаться. Тэён творит с ним что-то невообразимое, и, боже, он будет самым бесстыдным лжецом, если скажет, что ему это всё не нравится.

— Хён, — сипло, едва слышно, насколько ему хватает сил, — ещё, — просит Хонджун, подставляясь под тёплые ладони, снова ёрзает, потираясь ноющей после ударов кожей о жёсткую ткань джинс Тэёна, шипит от неприятных ощущений, но дразнить не прекращает, лишь усерднее подаётся назад, провоцируя и выводя из себя. Ему хочется узнать, как далеко зайдёт Тэён. Насколько далеко он отправит сознание Хонджуна, заставляя его самого срывать голос до хрипоты, чувствовать себя абсолютно беспомощным и бессильным, но целиком и полностью принадлежащим Тэёну.

Когда Тэён не отрывается от него, лишь почти что рычит ему на ухо что-то да продолжает терзать уже ставшие слишком чувствительными соски, Хонджун уже думает попросить второй раз или — возможно, ему станет даже стыдно, но это будет потом, явно не сейчас, — вовсе начать умолять, но, прикусив мочку, Тэён ведёт рукой ниже, царапает подрагивающий живот, явно специально игнорирует давно вставший член. Проследив за движениями Тэёна взглядом, Хонджун замечает несколько мокрых пятен на диване от каплей собственной смазки, почему-то резко смущается, зажмурившись, и протяжно стонет, когда нежные пальцы таки касаются влажной головки. Но Тэён явно не собирается помогать сейчас Хонджуну кончить, медленно убирает свои руки от него, и, судя по следующей за этим всем тишине, стоит, не шевелясь. Наверняка любуется тем, что сотворил с Хонджуном, ухмыляясь.

— Не двигайся, — не то просит, не то приказывает Тэён, и ослушаться его отчего-то не хочется совсем. — И себя не трогай, я сейчас вернусь.

Он оставляет ещё один слабый удар и уходит, судя по звукам включившейся воды через минуту, в ванную. А у Хонджуна уже руки затекли, ноющий член не даёт думать здраво, но он стойко терпит, ведь расстраивать Тэёна он не собирается. Тэён возвращается довольно быстро, бросает два тюбика: один со смазкой, а второй с ещё чем-то, да пачку презервативов рядом с ногами Хонджуна, кладёт снова холодные ладони на всё ещё горящие ягодицы, ласково оглаживает их, успокаивая, время от времени сжимает их, так, что после наверняка остануться синяки, но Хонджун совсем не против — ему нравится думать о том, что следы прикосновений Тэёна не сойдут с его кожи ещё как минимум несколько дней.

— Ты у меня такой молодец, — снова хвалит его Тэён, оставляет долгий поцелуй на выпирающих позвонках, и Хонджун чувствует, как его в который раз за сегодняшний вечер расщепляет на тысячи крупиц, уже даже не пытаясь собрать себя хотя бы в подобие человека. Он ощущает себя так свободно, словно смог выбраться наконец из своей прочной скорлупы, и даже если он не знает, что ему с этим состоянием делать дальше, он уверен, что Тэён всё подскажет, покажет и поможет. И не ошибается. — Давай ещё кое о чём договоримся, Хонджун-а? — ласково произносит Тэён, не спрашивает даже, скорее просто ставит перед фактом. — Ты не прикоснёшься к себе сегодня совсем. По крайней мере, пока я тебе не разрешу.

— Х-хорошо, хён, — Хонджун заикается немного, согласно кивает и снова стонет, ведь Тэён проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, спускается ниже, обводит колечко мышц — не давит и не пытается войти хотя бы чуть-чуть, дразнит лишь, — второй рукой успокаивающе гладит левый бок.

— Умница, — с этими словами Тэён отстраняется, поднимает тюбик лубриканта, а после возвращает уже смазанные пальцы обратно, осторожно входит на фалангу, постепенно двигаясь глубже, на что Хонджун шипит сквозь зубы в безуспешных попытках выровнять дыхание, старается расслабиться, чтобы Тэёну было проще. В голове пусто, словно вместо мыслей одно лишь перекати-поле, а всё остальное — это Тэён. Спустя долгих минут пять, казавшиеся Хонджуну целой вечностью, Тэён растягивает его уже двумя пальцами, поглаживает изнутри нежно, давит несильно, срывая тихие мычания с искусанных губ. — Что я тебе говорил про сдерживание, Хонджун-а? — Тэён звучит обманчиво мягко, входит пальцами настолько глубоко, насколько может, спускается второй ладонью на левую ягодицу, сжимает её, и, не дождавшись ответа, шлёпает по ней, заставляя Хонджуна издать короткий вскрик, переходящий в протяжный стон, уткнуться лбом в вытянутые перед собой руки и податься вперёд. Хонджун чувствует, как с головки его члена снова капает смазка, переводит взгляд вниз, с диким упоением наблюдает, как она пачкает диван ещё сильнее, задушено стонет от этой картины и сам начинает насаживаться на пальцы замершего Тэёна.

Он надеется, что проявление инициативы понравится Тэёну, и тот в подтверждение этих мыслей довольно мычит, наклонившись к нему так, что завязки с его худи щекочут поясницу, отвлекая и принося необычное удовольствие — невесомые плавные касания контрастируют с порой резкими, жадными, но всё равно остающимися пропитанными любовью и заботой.

— Хён, — рвано выдыхает Хонджун, повернувшись в его сторону, проводит кончиком носа по чужой скуле, утыкается им куда-то за ухо, рвано втягивая воздух, наверняка пуская этой выходкой толпы мурашек по коже Тэёна. Кожа Тэёна вообще всегда слишком чувствительна, особенно в подобные моменты, и Хонджун никогда не упускает возможности такими незначительными, совсем лёгкими действиями — словно семена одуванчиков, слетевших с цветка и пронёсшихся мимо, едва-едва задевая своими пуховыми парашютами, — ответить Тэёну на его сводящие с ума ласки. — Тебе... — продолжает фразу, но тут же прерывается на стон, долгий и тихий, но прямо в ухо Тэёну, а после не сдерживается и проводит языком по своим пересохшим губам, задевая им мочку Тэёна. — Тебе не жарко?

— А что, так соскучился, что не терпится увидеть меня без одежды? — по-доброму усмехается Тэён, перестаёт растягивать его, дразнит свободной рукой подрагивающий живот, явно назло игнорируя в который раз член Хонджуна, чуть царапается, движется ладонью выше, сжимает между двух пальцев сосок, а после Хонджун ощущает длинные пальцы у себя на шее. Ему приходится задрать голову вверх, чтобы быть ближе к Тэёну, но ловкие и цепкие пальцы всё равно сжимают и давят — несильно, лишь для лёгкого ощущения собственной беспомощности и чувства контроля над собой, — и это дурманит почище возможного перенасыщения кислорода в организме после его острой нехватки. — Я разденусь, когда доведу тебя до беспамятства, слёз и мольб о пощаде, и только тогда я возьму тебя, разморенного и вымотавшегося, не способного произнести и слова.

От этих слов — пошлых и грязных, пробирающихся куда-то глубоко под кожу, отравляющих сладким ядом горячую кровь, пуская по всему организму разряды сладкого удовольствия, — Хонджуну уже плакать хочется, тело дрожит в предвкушении и — совсем немного, — неконтролируемом страхе, но он кивает, задыхаясь от переполняющих его чувств и пальцев на шее, хрипит что-то неразборчивое в попытках сказать Тэёну, что он готов на всё, лишь бы тот продолжал. А тот не двигается, лишь щекочет своим дыханием влажную кожу у линии роста волос, изредка целует коротко да смеётся тихо-тихо, явно упиваясь — как и всегда — реакциями и эмоциями Хонджуна.

Он как-то говорил ему, что в такие моменты человек вручает ключ от своих самых дальних потайных ходов, пуская в свою душу, показывая себя настоящего. И именно поэтому Тэён так подолгу наблюдает за Хонджуном во время занятий сексом (да и не только) — он впитывает всё до мельчайщей детали, выискивая новые двери и обязательно пробираясь за них. А Хонджун только и рад, ведь он всегда видит в чужих глазах то самое, что заставляет сердце каждый раз сбиваться с ритма от щемящих чувств, льющихся из него через край.

— Пожалуйста, — хнычет Хонджун, пытается податься назад, насадиться на пальцы Тэёна, но тот предупреждающе сжимает его шею, глухо рычит прямо над ухом, наваливается сверху, трётся жёсткой тканью джинс о раздражённую кожу ягодиц, давая понять, что всё будет только так, как решит Тэён. А он, спустя несколько минут, когда Хонджун расслабляется окончательно, смирившись в ожидании дальнейших действий, резко загоняет пальцы глубже, касаясь, наконец, простаты. Давит на неё мягко, водит подушечкой по кругу, а Хонджун воздухом давится да громко стонет, совсем не сдерживаясь. Выгибается в спине, сжимает кулаки, расфокусированным взглядом смотрит вперёд, но перед глазами — словно полупрозрачная пелена из желаний и потребностей, — лишь мутное пятно от ещё непролитых слёз.

Ему хочется почувствовать уже в себе член Тэёна, его немного грубые и резкие толчки, переходящие в плавные и обратно. Хочется сорвать голос до хрипоты, так, чтобы на следующее утро сыпать в общежитии небылицами о всего лишь лёгкой простуде, игнорируя внимательно-пытливый взгляд Сонхвы. Хочется кончить — прямо сейчас, а после ещё. Но Хонджун знает — догадывается, — что правила их сегодняшней «игры» не подразумевают всего этого так быстро — Тэён наверняка будет мучить его ещё и ещё. В конце концов, именно об этом он и говорил, и Хонджун борется сам с собой: он порывается прекратить это всё, но в то же время отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы Тэён продолжал.

— Хэй, всё в порядке, Хонджун-а? Мне остановиться? — голос Тэёна слышится словно сквозь толщу воды, но вполне разборчиво, и Хонджун в который раз поражается тому, как тот его видит насквозь, как он его _чувствует_ , что даже в подобной ситуации замечает его смятения. Он даже замирает, притягивает нежно к себе, стирая слезинки со щёк внешней стороной ладони, целует в висок. Тяжёло дышит — явно сам еле сдерживается, — и утыкается лбом в затылок, не двигается, ответа ждёт. А Хонджун трясёт головой, стонет протяжно, снова сам подаётся назад, задницей виляет, просит-просит-просит безмолвно, надеясь, что Тэён его поймёт, ведь произнести что-либо он точно не в состоянии, но потом вспоминает, что тот просил его говорить словами и… снова хнычет, сдавленно хрипит просьбы продолжать. И Тэён продолжает, вживаясь обратно в свою сегодняшнюю роль за доли мгновения.

Сейчас он напоминает Хонджуну того самого Тэёна, что смотрит со сцены на толпу фанатов, с самодовольной ухмылкой читающего рэп, с закушенной неосознанно губой превращающего танцы в самое настоящее порно, заставляющий желать упасть перед ним на колени. И Хонджун уже на коленях, только (не)много в другом положении. Но он не жалуется. Кто бы вообще жаловался в такой ситуации?

Только каким бы властным и строгим Тэён сейчас ни казался, в его редких — пропитанных нежностью и теплом, — прикосновениях, вопросах, заданных обеспокоенным голосом, отчётливо видно его настоящего, и это всё мигает яркой лампочкой в сознании Хонджуна, заставляя влюбляться в него ещё сильнее.

Настойчивые пальцы доводят Хонджуна почти до грани, гладят изнутри, кружат, и Хонджун чувствует — ещё чуть-чуть, и он кончит. Он даже неосознанно опускает взгляд на свой член, зажмуривается, когда оказывается совсем-совсем близко, но Тэён, обхватывает его у основания, пережимая, мизинцем якобы случайно — Хонджун уверен, что тот всё делает специально, — дразнит яички невесомыми касаниями и прекращать пытку с давлением на простату явно не собирается. Хонджун глаза распахивает широко, смотрит, как блестит его влажная от большого количества собственной смазки уже тёмно-красная головка, разочарованно стонет и разбитым голосом умоляет Тэёна его отпустить и позволить кончить, но тот лишь сильнее сжимает его член у основания, снова целует в висок, шепчет, какой Хонджун молодец и вынимает из него пальцы, напоследок пройдясь ими по сжимающемуся колечку мышц щекотливыми касаниями, а после пробегается ими по правому боку Хонджуна, оставляя мокрые от смазки следы на коже. Скользит ладонью к животу, поглаживает его мягко, и уже в следующее мгновение опускается на ноющий и требующий внимания член Хондужна, крепко обхватывает головку, круговыми движениями растирая капли предъэякулята, смешивая их с остатками лубриканта на пальцах, иногда задевает ногтями слишком чувствительную сейчас кожу.

— Если это слишком для тебя — я остановлюсь, — вновь заверяет Тэён, остановившись, но Хонджун, сморгнув накопившиеся слёзы, твёрдо отвечает, что ему _необходимо_ , чтобы Тэён довёл начатое до самого конца. Он не знает, откуда у него вдруг столько сил на такой тон и довольно длинное для его состояния предложение. Но, кажется, Тэёна это более, чем устраивает, и тот возобновляет сладкую пытку, держа Хонджуна на самой-самой грани, но не позволяя переступить через неё. В голове уже не лампочка мигает — огромная неоновая вывеска перед глазами маячит приближающимся оргазмом, готовая вот-вот взорваться и разлететься на тысячи осколков-крупинок, да только она лишь так и остаётся ярко светить, и не спрятаться от неё никак — ни зажмурившись, ни глядя перед собой.

Ему бы умолять начать, давясь воздухом и собственными слезами, но ему вдруг становится неловко как-то, стыдно даже — он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя _настолько_ нуждающимся и разбитым. Он теряется в собственных мыслях, в которых сейчас — лишь Тэён, его длинные умелые пальцы, хорошо слаженное тело, голодные поцелуи и неимоверное желание почувствовать в себе его член, — и даже сам не понимает, что бормочет беспорядочно, о чём просит — тоже не знает. Кажется, он умудряется несколько раз толкнуться в чужой кулак, за что тут же получает один резкий шлепок по ягодице, кричит громко и после хрипит имя Тэёна, жмурит глаза и жадно хватает ртом воздух.

— Я не разрешал, — Тэён снова рычит, кусает за хрящик уха, языком проводит по двум гвоздикам в нём, и Хонджун скорее кожей чувствует, нежели слышит, его самодовольную ухмылку. А Тэён что-то шепчет — Хонджун не может разобрать, что именно, но ему слегка щекотно от горячего дыхания, едва заметных касаний губ, — время от времени то ослабляет хватку пальцев на его члене, то снова сжимает, так и не давая кончить, и Хонджуну кажется, что он больше не может. Он не выдержит, если Тэён не доведёт его до оргазма прямо сейчас.

Голос Хонджуна ужасно сиплый, и он даже не уверен, что Тэён его услышит, но он сбивчиво упрашивает, канючит совсем по-детски о совершенно не детских вещах, головой всё мотает из стороны в сторону, а потом, стоит только Тэёну резко отстраниться от него, прекращая делать что-либо, срывается и не сдерживает катящиеся ручьём слёзы. Обернувшись, он замечает, как Тэён трясущимися руками избавляет себя от одежды, то и дело бросая короткие голодные взгляды на него, вытряхивает из пачки презервативов один квадратик и, открыв его, рваным движением раскатывает его по всей длине. Как берёт в ладонь тюбик с лубрикантом и, щёлкнув крышкой, льёт на свой член, обильно смазывая его, тихо стонет сквозь зубы, сам себя сжимает у основания и, за доли секунды оказавшись совсем рядом, дразнит головкой колечко мышц, слегка надавливая, но не толкаясь внутрь, да водит по кругу. Свободной рукой он хватается за бок Хонджуна, поглаживает успокаивающе, щекотливо пробегается кончиками пальцев, отвлекая. Когда он наконец входит, Хонджун открывает рот в немом крике, непроизвольно пытается уйти от приносящих дискомфорт и слабую боль движений, подаваясь вперёд, но Тэён держит его крепко, не позволяя отстраниться, да сам замирает.

Оба сдавленно выдыхают, Хонджун стирает дорожки от слёз, жмурится сильно-сильно, пытается восстановить собственное дыхание да расслабиться, но у него _не выходит_. Слишком много всего он сейчас испытывает. Кажется, Тэён говорит ему что-то, но в ушах словно самое сильное цунами бьёт волнами о берег, заглушая абсолютно всё в этом мире. Кожу приятно покалывает от нежных касаний Тэёна, сначала к пояснице, затем выше по позвоночнику — он лопатки крыльями обводит, — но это всё ощущается слишком слабо, где-то далеко-далеко, словно всё это не с Хонджуном происходит.

А вот несколько шлепков по горящей заднице ощущаются слишком _ярко_ , врываясь в затуманенное сознание Хонджуна слепящей вспышкой, возвращают его обратно в комнату Тэёна, где обычно они просто разговаривают часами, включив на фон какой-то фильм или дораму, и очень много обнимаются. Где сейчас Тэён начинает плавно толкаться в него, вырывая сиплые стоны, водит руками по всему его телу, целует мягко везде, где только может дотянуться. Шепчет что-то обеспокоенно, зовёт тихо-тихо.

— Ты со мной? — спрашивает встревоженно, поворачивает Хонджуна к себе за подбородок, всматривается внимательно, глазами бегает по лицу. У Хонджуна сил хватает лишь на короткое «да», он наконец расслабляется, и Тэён тут же этим пользуется — ускоряется, сжимает крепко бока, насаживая Хонджуна на себя сильнее.

— Дотронься, — просит Хонджун, пытается руку чужую поймать и переместить на свой член, но у Тэёна хватка, как у удава, да глухое рычание, явно предупреждающее о том, что за самовольство тот может получить, но его это не волнует. Не хочет Тэён ему помогать — он сам себе подрочит, только вот дотянется...

— Не смей, — резкий толчок, — к себе, — ещё один, — прикасаться, — и ещё, — ты меня понял? — то, с какой лёгкостью Тэён из заботливого и мягкого хёна превращается в _такого_ — властного и не терпящего непослушания, — и обратно, возбуждает Хонджуна ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё сильнее.

— Но хён, — он пытается спорить, пускай и понимает прекрасно, что это бесполезно, и тогда в его плохо соображающей голове рождается идея. Идея, за которую Тэён его, наверное, убьёт и воскресит раз несколько за этот вечер, но Хонджуну хочется рискнуть. Услышав ожидаемое «нет», Хонджун сдаётся, согласно кивнув и бросив что-то обиженное. А после он старается не издавать и звука. И пускай у него это выходит не так хорошо, как ему хочется, но это, кажется, срабатывает.

— Ты снова сдерживаешься? — хрипит Тэён, резко входя на всю длину, толкаясь прямо в простату, оставляет ещё один довольно сильный удар на ягодице, а Хондужн головой мотает из стороны в сторону, чувствует на своих щеках влажные дорожки, стонет хрипло, мычит даже скорее — громче не может, сил особо уже и нет почти. Он ощущает себя безвольной куклой в ловких руках умелого кукловода, ниток разве что не хватает на руках и ногах, но вместо них — фантомные ощущения прикосновений, направляющие и подсказывающие, что ему и как делать. Он перевозбуждён, чувствует, что вряд ли сможет кончить сам, без длинных пальцев на своём члене, хнычет, внезапно подаваясь назад, просит о помощи еле слышно, умоляет Тэёна прикоснуться к нему. Ощущает полное и безоговорочное бессилие перед ним, блаженное чувство того, что ему не нужно ни о чём думать, что-то решать и контролировать, что это его — его всего, целиком, — контролирует кто-то другой. — Хонджун-а, если я сказал, что ты кончишь без рук от одного лишь моего члена в себе и ударов по твоей прекрасной заднице, то именно так ты и кончишь. Если ты так сильно хочешь почувствовать мои пальцы на своём члене, то я, конечно, могу... но только тогда ты не кончишь из-за того, как сильно я буду сжимать его у основания, не давая тебе достигнуть края. Так что выбирай.

Тэён дарит мнимое ощущение возможности выбора, на мгновения позволяя сделать жадный глоток свободы, а потом тут же бьёт под дых — не со зла, конечно, лишь продолжает играть сегодняшнюю роль кукловода, — заявляя, что решать будет всё равно он. И он решает коснуться таки чувствительной головки, провести пальцами по всей длине, обхватить обманчиво нежно кольцом и даже подрочить ему немного, но когда Хонджуна начинает трясти от подступающего долгожданного оргазма, Тэён резко переводит пальцы ниже, сжимая у основания и прекращая двигаться совсем. Даёт Хондужну отдышаться, целует нежно в плечо, языком собирает капли пота у загривка, носом зарывается во влажные волосы, обдает горячим сбитым дыханием солоноватую кожу, пуская очередной табун мурашек. А Хонджуну плакать хочется безудержно от желания кончить, ему так хорошо никогда не было, чтобы до белого огромного пятна перед глазами, до шума в ушах такого, что, наверное, из-за него он вряд ли услышал бы вой сирены. И он не имеет ничего против всего этого. Кроме одной детали. Незначительной такой. Он до одури хочет кончить, и он не представляет, как упросить Тэёна позволить ему это сделать.

Но Тэён, видимо, и правда умеет читать мысли, иначе почему он решает сжалиться именно в этот момент? Он толкается несколько раз глубоко и резко, и, протяжно простонав, замирает, выпуская член Хонджуна из сильной хватки. Хонджун кричит, окончательно срывая себе голос. Он ощущает себя каким-то другим совсем — ощущает себя п р а в и л ь н о, — и это так ново и прекрасно, что он сбивчиво шепчет Тэёну слова благодарности, сам толком не осознавая этого и не понимая, за что именно, собственно, говорит ему спасибо. А Тэён мягко улыбается, уткнувшись в шею, оставляет ещё один короткий поцелуй — Хонджуну кажется, что если бы каждое касание чужих губ оставляло на его коже следы, то на нём не было бы и пустого места, — и отстраняется, тихо промычав. Он переворачивается на спину, стягивает с себя презерватив и выкидывает его в стоящую рядом мусорку — Тэён помешан на чистоте и уборке, наверное, порой похуже Сонхвы, и Хонджун даже не удивлён тому, что тот поставил небольшую урну ещё и в гостиной.

— Я не могу пошевелиться, хён, — жалуется Хонджун, опираясь телом о спинку дивана, немного сползая по нему — взять пример с Тэёна и перевернуться он не рискует из-за отдающих жаркой болью ягодиц, — и ты, кажется, немного перестарался?

Он звучит неуверенно, ведь не знает ни как это должно правильно ощущаться после, ни как отреагирует на это Тэён. Вдруг он вообще сейчас сорвётся в тысячу и одно извинение? А Хонджуну же всё понравилось, и Тэёну не стоит даже думать о том, что он сделал что-то не так.

Ответом служит тишина, и Хонджун успевает заверить себя, что он дурак, поругаться на себя и свою несдержанность, но в следующее мгновение его горящей кожи касаются холодные пальцы, смазанные чем-то вязким, и он невольно стонет, прикрывая глаза.

— Прости, — вопреки всем ожиданиям, Тэён тихо смеётся, осторожно поглаживая ягодицы, успокаивая. — Мазь должна ускорить процесс заживления, хотя, скажу честно, тут всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Я старался сдерживать свои порывы, ведь это твой первый раз, и я не хотел причинить тебе вреда.

Хонджун слушает его, наслаждаясь лёгкими и ласковыми прикосновениями, и не думает о том, что, возможно, Тэён занимался чем-то подобным с кем-то другим. Старается не думать. В голове всё ещё стоит туман, в ушах свистит, а губы еле двигаются. Сейчас Тэён именно с ним, всеми возможными способами показывает, как дорог ему Хонджун, и прошлое — его, да и самого Тэёна тоже — должно казаться чем-то таким далёким и недоступным, но.

Но его слова оказываются быстрее его здравого смысла.

— Да, Хонджун-а, я тоже отдавал контроль над собой другому человеку, — Тэён не врёт, и Хонджун ему за это благодарен. Он не пытается заверить его в обратном, ведь наверняка понимает, что это было бы очевидно. Он не распыляется в красивые слезливые фразы о том, что Хонджун единственный и неповторимый. Не кричит о том, что было до него — было лишь ради удовлетворения физических потребностей, морального отдыха и возможности расслабиться, хотя мог бы. И Хонджун, наверное, даже поверил бы в это. Но громче всех слов в мире о том, что для Тэёна есть только здесь и сейчас, есть один лишь немного неловкий, но настоящий и открытый человек, говорят его забота, невесомые прикосновения, горящие счастьем глаза и самые крепкие на свете объятия. Его тихий шёпот убаюкивает, и Хонджун, кажется, совсем ненадолго проваливается в сон, когда его притягивают и укладывают на себя. Напоследок он слышит слова Тэёна: — Лидеру, постоянно держащему под контролем всё, начиная с участников собственной группы и заканчивая самим собой, порой жизненно необходимо отдавать этот самый контроль над собой в чужие руки.

Потом он, возможно, припомнит эту фразу Тэёну, намекнув на смену ролей, но для этого ему придётся ещё многому научиться. И он уверен, что Тэён не откажет ему в этой просьбе.


End file.
